Manual aircraft window darkening systems are known in the prior art. They consist of a slide or similar part which is disposed internally in front of the aircraft window and has a handle which allows to move said slide in front of the cabin-side pane into a closed position or out of said closed position and into an open position.
During takeoff and landing, visibility through the window must not be concealed. In the case of a manual aircraft window darkening system, therefore, the flight attendants have to ensure that all the slides are in the open position. This requires a flight attendant having to check each window, whether the slide is located in the open position and, if necessary, having to open the slide manually or ask a passenger to open the slide manually. Manual checking and actuation of the slides is time-consuming, particularly in the case of a wide-body aircraft, and may be perceived as annoying by passengers.
One object of the invention is to provide an aircraft window darkening system which eliminates the aforesaid problems and requires as few additional components as possible.